Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a vibrator unit and a vibration generator, and in particular relates to a vibrator unit including a vibrator for use in a vibration generator that generates vibration by moving a vibrator with a current flowing through a coil, and a vibration generator therefor.
Background Art
As a vibration generator that generates vibration by moving a vibrator, a variety of vibration generators are in use. The vibration generator has a structure in which a vibrator is supported by a housing via a spring part. The vibrator includes a magnet. This type of vibration generator includes a coil disposed under the magnet so as to face the magnet. The vibrator moves while causing the spring part to deform in response to a current flowing through the coil.
Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2014-140785 describes a vibration generator in which a component formed of an elastic body integrally with an arm part serving as a spring part is used as a holding part that holds a vibrator. In this vibration generator, the component formed of an elastic body includes a slit formed therein, and a projecting part of a back yoke is fitted in the slit, so that this component and the back yoke are connected.
However, the above structure described in Japanese Unexamined Application Publication No. 2014-140785, in which the projecting part of the back yoke is fitted in the slit of the component made of an elastic body so as to connect both components, has a problem in that the joint part of both components becomes fatigued as the vibrator repeatedly vibrates. The advance of fatigue at the joint part changes its securing state, thereby causing problems such as characteristic change of the vibration generator or breakdown of the vibration generator due to fracturing of the component made of an elastic body. These problems can arise even if the back yoke and the component made of an elastic body are integrally formed.
The present disclosure is related to providing a highly-durable vibrator unit and vibration generator.